Of Strawberry Jam and Cherry BrainFreezies
by Synthetic Cake
Summary: After escaping from the asylum, Nny and B are homeless with only each other to keep them company. Just a drabble-type thing that really means nothing at all. Kind of NnyxB at the end, and rated T for swearing. Also, Nny's OOC and B's overemotional.


**A/N: So...um...yeah. I've kinda given up on all of my chaptered fics for a while, because it's just so frustrating that I spend hours working on them and worrying that they're so late when no one really reads them, anyway. I might continue them, but I think I might scrap most of them and just start anew for now.**

**Anyway, can you really believe this is the first JtHM/Death Note crossover fic! At least, it was last time I checked crossovers. You wanna check? Okay. I'll wait.**

**...**

**Nothing? SERIOUSLY. I can't believe no one has put B and Nny together before! They're, like, the most awesomest homicidal maniacs ever! This is my challege to ya'll...WRITE MORE DN/JtHM CROSSOVERS! Preferably with B and Nny! xD**

**Lastly, this is actually the first time introducing myself to the JtHM fandom, so this is another milestone for me. Expect to see more of it as time goes by. xD And Nny is probably gonna seem kinda OOC, because when I started this I actually hadn't read the book yet, so he's actually a lot more caring than he actually would be, most likely. XD; And B's OOC at the end because he decided to be an emo kid. :c The ending sucks, anyway. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They escaped together. Escaped away from the monochrome world of medicine and straitjackets back into the world of pollution and twisted people who had no right to be alive.

The two included themselves in the former category. Both of them fought against self-hate and repressed memories of a family that no longer existed, both of them knew deep down that what they were doing was wrong.

However, they were two angry at the world and delightfully mad to give a damn.

They lived on the streets now - mistaken for a couple of those raving lunatic hobos that were so common in these large cities. Despite all those things in common, they had different reasons why they didn't just find a place to live.

Beyond Birthday - a pale young man with black hair with strange red eyes(which had led his partner to believe that Beyond was an albino who had merely dyed his hair black) had no place to go. After killing three people and then attempting to kill himself, he had been shipped off to an asylum. After he escaped, he had no where to go - his previous home now quite far away and he was well known for his crimes at the orphanage in which he had been raised. He had fit in quite well with society for years - his only claim to insanity being the fact that he could apparently see one's lifespan over their heads.

Johnny "Nny" C.- a man just slightly older than Beyond, about a head taller and about twenty pounds lighter, had black hair like Beyond and had a skin complexion that suggested a Hispanic background - had a home, but at this point had no idea where it was. When he was caught and charged for the murders of hundreds(perhaps even thousands) of people all around the area he had resided in, he had been deemed clinically insane and been thrown into many different asylums, after being considered his case "too serious" for each one he had been to. The voices that had constantly tortured him for about as long as he could remember were still there, and even though every doctor he had ever spoken to said it wasn't real, Nny was still convinced that there was still a beast hiding in the wall of his old home…if it hadn't burst out already due to a lack of blood that had kept it put.

"Yo, Johnny." Nny looked up to Beyond's voice, seeing his companion walking over to him. Beyond sat down on the vomit and booze stained mattress, wearing a bit of a bleak smile. "Got you a slushie," Beyond told him, handing the cup containing the frozen drink to Nny.

Nny blinked once before his face lit up, gleefully taking the cup from Beyond. "Thanks…but…where'd you get the cash?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to," Beyond told him, bringing a jar of strawberry jam out of his mouth and slurping up the contents.

Suddenly enraged, Nny sprung to his feet. "You killed someone for the money, didn't you!"

"You'd do it too," Beyond grumbled, defensively averting his eyes from Nny's glare.

"That's not the point!" Nny shot back. "You didn't ask me to help you!"

Beyond stared up at the older man, eyes wide. The expression vaguely reminded Nny of Squee - a child he had "befriended" where he used to live - until Beyond began to laugh, taking Nny by surprise.

"Kyahahaha! No, no….Neeehehehe! No, that's not right either…whatever." Beyond shook his head and looked back at Nny. "If that's your problem, Johnny, then next time we need money, it's your job."

"It better be," Nny growled nodding.

The red eyed man merely let out a grunt and fell silent. Nny let out a sigh and sat down beside Beyond again, slurping boredly at his Brain-Freezie. Minutes passed in silence, and Beyond finally let out a sigh and threw his empty jar of jam to the side.

"Why do you do it?" Beyond asked suddenly.

"…What?" Nny stopped in his slurping of the very last bit of the Brain-Freezie(it's always impossible to get the last bit at the bottom) to look at him.

"Why do you kill? You've never said," Beyond explained.

"Because I want to," Nny replied, chucking the cup into the gutter. "No other real reason. People piss me off, so I show them the consequences of their actions."

Beyond snorted. "That's stupid."

Nny turned his head quickly to glare at him. "I just told you I kill people who piss me off. You're pissing me off."

Beyond smirked. "You don't have a weapon," he told him matter-of-factly. "You can't kill me."

"Are you sure about that?" Nny sneered. "I could easily strangle you…snap your neck, maybe? Your jam jar is glass; I could shatter it and slit your throat….maybe I could even press my thumbs into your eyes until they reach your brain…"

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, you have many ways to kill me, and you'd probably like to…but think of it this way…" He licked a bit of leftover jam off his fingers and continued. "You can't survive out here. Like it or not, I have a better grip on reality than you do. If you kill me and you're left out here alone, and I can guarantee that you _will_ become nothing more than a lunatic out on the streets, without a home."

Nny didn't say anything for a while - he just stared at the red eyed male in front of him. Slowly he sat down, and looked back at his companion. "…Why do you kill?"

Beyond began to poke at an empty beer can with his foot. "Well….I guess you could say revenge. No…not revenge…proof."

Nny blinked in confusion. "Proof?"

"Where I came from, all the children where groomed and raised to be the best. We all had the bait of becoming the successor of the great detective, L, dangling over us like a worm dangling from a hook in a river." B let out a sigh and shook his head. "I was the first generation. The prototype. We were doomed to fail from the beginning. My best friend was driven to suicide….all because of that L!" The red eyed man's teeth clenched together into a snarl. "And yet…and yet…and yet those damn people there still thought I wasn't good enough, even after my only competition was out of the way…and they indirectly killed A!"

Nny tilted his head slightly, and then threw a rock at the can that B had been poking. It bounced off with a loud clang and rolled off somewhere near the quiet, streetlight-lit sidewalk. "Sounds like revenge to me. You're getting back at them for your friend's death, and for not giving you the right to that title."

"But it's not fair!" Beyond stood up suddenly. "I was so close! I was so close to proving that I was better than L, but that stupid _Misora _bitch had to ruin it all for me!" His fist shot out and collided with the brick wall in a fit of anger. Seconds after he slunk to his knees in angst.

"….Beyond….?" Nny stood up slowly.

"I think I broke my _fucking_ hand."

Even Nny had to crack a smile at that. "Well, you idiot, if you didn't punch the wall like some testosterone infested teenager, you might not of broken it."

Beyond let out a sigh and crawled back over to the mattress, poutingly laying himself down on it while cradling his throbbing hand. When several minutes had passed and not a word was said, Nny decided to stop paying attention to the man(at this point, Nny was more likely to address him as a boy, however) beside him and look up at the sky. The stars were almost impossible to see through the narrow skylight that the alley made, but the few he could see were absolutely beautiful, as usual.

He was unsure how long he sat there, staring up at the stars and lost in his own thoughts, but he was finally jerked out of the thoughts when he felt Beyond lay his head on his lap.

"Beyond, what the fuck are you-" Nny began to shout, but stopped himself when he noticed that Beyond was fast asleep. Nny's bony thighs made a good pillow, apparently.

Now, normally the even thought of touch like this would send Nny screaming like a banshee and killing the closest thing to him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to the closest living person he could call a friend at this point. Perhaps the treatment at all the asylums he had been in had actually worked somewhat. All he knew was…he could describe Beyond as cute like this, _without_ going into a projectile vomiting fit.

For those reasons, Nny decided to let this slip - just this once. Any other time every single bone would be broken in Beyond's body just like the ones in Beyond's hand.

Maybe Nny would even be nice enough to try to find Beyond a doctor in the morning…


End file.
